¡HASTA SIEMPRE GOTEN!
by lasombrabajotucama
Summary: Una serie compuesta por tres fanfics "De entre los muertos… ¡Recuérdame! Y "Llamado Sayayin" donde el romance, el drama, la comedia, la lucha y el instinto sayayin se hacen presentes… Un amor platónico… Una decisión precipitada… Y una esperanza componen esta serie…
1. De Entre Los Muertos El plan

**"****DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS…**

¿Alguna vez has tenido un amor platónico? De esos intensos, de esos en los que estas dispuesto/a a hacer todo y a la vez nada.

_Este fanfic es sobre una chica enamorada cuya inmadurez le impide confesar lo que siente, sin embargo una serie de situaciones la ponen más cerca de su ser amado, pero su suerte le tiene planes inesperados..._

¿Qué estarías dispuesto/a a hacer por amor? ¿Lo harías todo? ¿Te atreverías?...

**Nuestra protagonista lo hizo...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"El plan"<span>_**

**Me sorprendo a misma perdiéndome en tu mirada, en tus ojos café negros, llenos de una mirada limpia, pura, inocente diría yo, quizás por eso es que no soy quien te acompaña… ¿Sabes?.. Yo sé que tienes novia, yo sé que soy muy joven pero... "Por ti perdería la vida de ser preciso" ¡Me fascina tu bobo cabello negro siempre alborotado y a 45 grados! Tu carácter noble se ha apoderado de mi orgulloso corazón, por ti si me volvería una guerrera, aunque la verdad pelear ni siquiera me interesa, eso se me hace algo que generalmente hacen los hombres. Quizás si te tiento con comida… Pero no se cocinar, no obstante me gustaría que alguna vez me dirigieras la mirada, que alguna vez quisieras descubrir lo que soy… Mi padre te mataría si supiera lo que siento por ti…**

-¡Bura!, ¡Buraaaaa!- _Una rubia aprieta la nariz de su amiga…_

-¡Ahh¡ ¿Por qué gritas Marrón? ¡Ya suéltame!-

-Es que te quedaste como boba mirando por la ventana-

-Olvídalo, ¿En qué estábamos?-

-Se supone que intento darte lecciones de inglés, recuerda que cuando cumplas 18 serás la vicepresidenta de Corporación Capsula-

-Yes teacher, whatever, let me alone-

-No deberías ser tan prepotente, quizás por eso no logras llamarle a atención de forma adecuada. ¿Por qué no eres más como Trunks? Él es noble y dulce…

-Y aun así está lejos de hacerte caso-

-¡Vete a la mierda!- _La rubia tomo su bolso -_Ve buscándote otra que gaste su tiempo enseñándote algo-

-ya mismo le llamo a Pan, no te preocupes por volver-

_Marrón dejo antes de su partida a una chica que miraba por la ventana y el resto del sonido que produjo el azote de la puerta, Bura volvió a la ventana a ocuparse de sus pensamientos…_

**Y ahí estas otra vez mirándola como si se te fuera la vida en sus ojos, ella no es increíblemente hermosa, de hecho esta frentona y siempre tiene esa horrible cara de miren que tierna soy, me da asco verla junto a ti. ¿Por qué hoy que vienes después de mucho tiempo la traes? Me encantaría saber de qué estás hablando con mis padres. ¿Por qué siempre sonríes? Que no ves que cada que sonríes me enamoro…**

_Bura dejo la ventana, se recostó en su cama, prendió el televisor y solo se limito a cambiar de canal, tiempo después Bulma entro en su habitación…_

-Bura, baja a comer por favor-

_Sin mucho ánimo la princesa obedeció, en la mesa la feliz pareja y su padre habían empezado a devorar la comida…._

* * *

><p>-Siempre me sorprendo al verte comer Goten, lo haces tan rápido y comes tanto. ¡Eres un tierno!-<p>

_Con un bocado en la boca -_-¡Gracias mi amor!-

_Bura se sentó tragándose un millón de maldiciones y frases obscenas, los robots le sirvieron la comida y ella comenzó a comer lentamente…_

-Yo no tengo ninguna oposición para que realicen su fiesta de compromiso aquí—_Pares sonrió ante el comentario de Bulma y apretó la mano de su futuro esposo con fuerza…_

-¿Y usted señor Vegeta?-

-Da igual mi opinión Bulma siempre hace lo que quiere-_ Vegeta se llevo otro pedazo de carne a la boca ignorando a la joven totalmente…_

-Me da gusto que nos permitan celebrar nuestra fiesta en un lugar tan bonito. Mi suegris quería hacer la fiesta en la Montaña Paoz pero es un lugar de difícil acceso y a mis padres que son tan refinados les daría espanto visitar el lugar-

**Uy si, como tu familia es perfecta y maravillosa…**

-¿Y tú Bura?- _El pelinegro intento integrar a la joven peliazul a la conversación pues desde que bajo se mostró distante…_

-¿Yo qué?-

-¿Qué piensas sobre realizar nuestra fiesta en tu casa?-

**Veras… "Yo pienso que ojala pase un cataclismo nuclear y esa estúpida boba se muera", yo misma descompondría los malditos robots y los programaría para le arruinen más su fea cara… -**-Me da igual, no me interesa, una fiesta así no es algo a lo que me guste asistir-

-No mientas hija, si tú amas vestirte bien para las fiestas-

-Me encanta lucir mi ropa más no me gustan las fiestas ridículas- _Bura miro a su madre con hastió, entregó su plato a uno de los robots y se dirigió a su habitación, Vegeta no había terminado de comer pero fue tras los pasos de su hija, Bura encendió el televisor…_

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo pasar?-<p>

-¡Ya estas adentro!-

-No me opongo a que te guste el inútil hijo de Kakaroto, a lo que me opongo es a que te comportes como una chiquilla boba en lugar de hacer algo-

_Bura siguió en su plan frio y miró a su padre sin mucho afán... -_-¡Ni loca me fijaría en una basura de tercera clase como él!-

-Bura… "yo conozco a mis hijos", además sería inevitable que te enamoraras de él-

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-La sangre sayayin puede traicionarte, ahora que eres una adolescente eres más vulnerable, ya ves a tu hermano visitando a escondidas a la mocosa de Gohan-

-Papá mi hermano ya no es un adolescente, mi vida es corta y me estas quitando el tiempo. ¡Sal de mi habitación!-

-Solo te aviso que todavía tienes tiempo… "aun no la ha marcado"—_Vegeta se levantó de la cama donde previamente se había sentado. _ **La verdad no me agrada la idea pero quiero nietos fuertes.**

_Vegeta salió del cuarto de sus hija, Bura se quedo pensativa, desde hace algunos años Goten solo era su amor platónico._

* * *

><p><em>Horas más tarde…<em>

**Dado que lo que dijo papá sea verdad, ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Ni siquiera sé como acercarme, además su fiesta de compromiso será pronto, si pudiera hacer un plan el primer paso sería arruinarles la fiestecita. Pero… ¿Cómo?.. **_Bura tomo lápiz y papel, tal vez de su imaginación nacería algún plan…_

-Bueno, mis opciones no son muchas:

1) _Provocarle un accidente a Pares._ ¿Cómo?

2) _Decirle a Goten lo que siento._ Nunca, yo no me rebajaría a algo así.

3) _Decirle adiós inevitablemente_. Mmm esto es hacer nada, soy una experta en eso y me sale bien.

_4)__¿Pedirle entrenar?_ Quizás eso signifique un primer acercamiento.

_5)__Reprogramar los robots y arruinar la fiesta. _Tendría que buscar una forma de que nadie se entere.

_6)__Chantajear a mi hermano para que programe mal los robots con su relación clandestina. _No, no quiero que se entere que me gusta Goten.

_Bura tiró el papel a la basura, pero su tiro y fuerza eran tan malos que terminó fuera del bote, la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea sobre lo que quería hacer._

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente un robot le traía a Bulma una hoja echa bolita…<em>

-Brr, objeto fuera del bote, ¿Se considera como basura?-

_Bulma tomó la bola de papel y las deshizo, comenzó a leer el contenido, apresuradamente saco su celular, minutos después se dirigió al comedor…_

-¿Por qué interrumpiste mi junta mamá?-

-Y mi entrenamiento mujer-

-Los reuní aquí porque tenemos que ayudar a Bura, un robot me trajo esto-

_Los hombres leyeron la hoja…_

-¿Y a qué la vamos a ayudar? ¿Quieres que le llame un psicólogo?-_ El pelilila esbozó una sonrisa algo irónica, su madre le miró muy poco contenta…_

-No, nosotros le ayudaremos a conquistar a Goten, nos basaremos un poco en su plan-

-Yo me opongo, Goten es mi amigo y Pares no me cae tan mal-

-Si nos ayudas a ayudar a tu hermana nosotros te ayudaremos a que Gohan te acepte en su familia- _La proposición de Vegeta dejo al pelilila boquiabierto…_

-Vegeta, ¿vas a apoyarme?—_Bulma estaba tan sorprendida como su hijo…_

-Lo hago porque quiero nietos fuertes-

-Siendo así yo entro al plan, primero ayudaremos a mi hermana y luego planearemos como deshacernos de Gohan-

-No nos desharemos de Gohan pero si intenta atacarte tú padre te defenderá-

-¿Verdad Vegeta?-

-Ok, defenderé a mi debilucho hijo-


	2. De entre los muertos ¡ÉXITO!

**_¡Éxito!_**

-¡Pasen! Pueden ocupar la mesa que quieran- _Bulma sonreía gustosa, Trunks se encontraba ya en posición justo frente a la barra, Vegeta se había encargado de sobre-encerar la pista de baile, todo estaba listo, Goten y Pares llegaron, Bura se quedó en su habitación no tenía ganas de que fingir que se sentía a gusto…_

-Me da gusto que llegaras Goten. ¡Brinda conmigo! Hoy es un día muy importante- _El pelilila extendió una copa…_

-¡Claro! "pero solo una"-

_Trunks tenía los tragos previamente preparados, uno le pertenecía, el otro tenía una nueva droga creada por la Corporación que en bajas cantidades hacia que el sistema nervioso se desajustara un poco, Vegeta volvió arriba le tocaba lo más difícil "convencer a Bura de arreglarse y bajar"…_

* * *

><p>-¿Estás ahí?-<p>

-¿A dónde más puedo ir?-

-¡Arréglate y baja!-

-No lo haré-

-¡Hazlo o no tendrás ropa nueva en un año!-

_Vegeta ni siquiera intentó entrar en la habitación, conocía bien a Bura…_

* * *

><p><strong>"Arréglate y baja". Veamos… azul, verde, negro, rojo, morado…. <strong>-¿Y esta caja?-

_Bura abrió la caja, un hermoso vestido blanco se encontraba dentro, nunca antes había visto ese vestido, decidió ponérselo, pese a que no tenía grandes senos el vestido le daba un toque entre tierno y sensual, Bura se levantó la mitad del cabello, con sumo cuidado se hizo el fleco de lado y rizó el resto de su cabello, su maquillaje fue sencillo e hizo que su belleza resaltara más, el escote en la espalda ayudo a resaltar su pequeña cintura y a hacer visible su pequeño trasero…_

-¡Soy tan hermosa!-

_Bura salió del cuarto decidida, igual y no era la estrella de la fiesta pero al menos era más hermosa que la novia, bajo las escaleras despacio, todos quedaron boquiabiertos…_

* * *

><p>-¡No sabía que le habías comprado un vestido así! De haber sabido la hubiera encerrado en su habitación-<p>

-Vamos Vegeta- _La mujer besó los labios de su marido…_ -nuestra princesa debía tener armas para competir y ahora luce más bella que una princesa—

* * *

><p><em>Bura se acercó a la mesa con sus padres, los robots comenzaron a servir un pequeño entremés, una pieza de tango comenzó a sonar, Pares y Goten decidieron abrir el baile, los pasos de ambos eran torpes la pista les hacia dar pasos extra y bruscos, de pronto una mano se extendió ante Bura…<em>

-¿Quieres bailar?- _A vegeta no le hizo mucha gracia que alguien que fue su enemigo invitara a su hija pero no hizo pucheros…_

-bueno—**Espero no hacer un ridículo como esos dos…**

_Susurrando_ -pon un poco de este polvo bajo tus zapatos-

_Bura obedeció y se acercó a 17, ambos comenzaron a bailar, los movimientos de ambos parecían de bailarines profesionales, Pares y Goten dejaron de bailar al verse opacados, Goten comenzó a ver los movimientos de Bura…_

**_FLASH BACK_**

-¡Baila conmigo príncipe azul!-

-Pero yo no sé bailar pequeñita-

-Pero eres un príncipe, "mi príncipe"-

-¡Ay Bura! ¿Qué cosas dices?-

-Pero es la verdad, cuando sea grande me casare contigo-

**_END_**

-¿Se ve muy bonita verdad Goten?- _La pregunta de Pares tomó al pelinegro por sorpresa y no pudo evitar ser totalmente honesto…_

-Sí, ¡parece una princesa!-

-Yo quiero que mi vestido de bodas sea así de bonito-

-Lo será mi amor-

_La pista acabó y Bura volvió a su mesa, por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Goten y ambos sonrieron._

* * *

><p>-¡Baila conmigo Pares!, claro si Goten te deja- <em>La frase del pelilila daría comienzo a la segunda parte del plan…<em>

-Adelante baila con él amor—_Mirando a su amigo con seriedad…_ -Trunks por favor no la tires—

_Vegeta y Bulma sonrieron, el plan iba viento en popa…_

* * *

><p>-Cariño, ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Goten? Hay muchos fotógrafos aquí y le daría buena imagen a la empresa demostrar que los Brieff saben bailar—<em>Bura se veía visiblemente sorprendida…<em>

**¿Por qué yo? Sácalo Tú, ahhh no vengas con esa cara... **-Si mamá—

_Bura se levantó del asiento, se arregló un poco el vestido…_

**¿Por qué tienes esa cara de bobo? ¿Por qué me gustas tanto? Ni siquiera estoy frente tuyo y estoy al borde de deshacerme. **-¿Quieres bailar?-

-¡Con gusto Bura!-

_Sorpresivamente el ritmo pasó de una bachata suave a Lambada, Bura se puso roja sin embargo la sonrisa de Goten la calmo, ambos se dirigieron a la pista, comenzaron pasos rápidos pero Goten estaba algo torpe…_

-Si no puedes bailar flota, solo sube 1cm, para que nadie se dé cuenta y yo te guio-

_Goten obedeció y sus movimientos parecían ser menos torpes, sus cuerpos comenzaron a pegarse más a ese ritmo, todo el mundo los observaba, llego la parte más rápida de la canción y comenzaron dar mucha vueltas, Goten comenzó a marearse y sin previo aviso cayó sobre Bura, los fotógrafos aprovecharon la ocasión y comenzaron a tomar fotos…_

* * *

><p><em>Susurrando<em> –Salió mejor de lo que planeamos amor-

-Grr-

* * *

><p><em>Goten intentó levantarse pero al hacerlo sin querer posó su mano sobre uno de los senos de Bura, ambos se miraron incrédulos y Goten se levanto de golpe, aun así le extendió la mano a Bura…<em>

-Perdón, no fue mi intensión-

_Bura tomó su mano pero no le dijo nada…_

_-_Amor eres un tontito, ¿Bura estas lastimada?-

**Ahhhh, ¿Por qué interrumpes arpía? Este era mi momento… **-No, estoy bien-

_Con una sonrisa se dirigió a su mesa, no dijo más y se sentó…._

-Me alegra tanto que te comportes como toda una dama, serás una excelente vicepresidenta- _Bura ignoró a su madre la sensación de la cálida mano de Goten aun seguía en su cuerpo._

* * *

><p><em>La fiesta continuó, Trunks ofreció más vino a Goten…<em>

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer en la corporación y debo dejarte, toma tu anillo, suerte amigo-

-¡Gracias!-

* * *

><p>Goten pese a su horrible mareo volvió a la pista junto a su novia, el anillo lo guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco, 17 sacó a bailar a Bulma, ambos bailaron junto a la pareja, en un movimiento rápido el anillo estaba en manos de brillante ex-ladrón, la pista termino y despacio se dirigieron a la mesa de los Brieff….<p>

-Hicimos muy bien en contratarte-

-Me ofrecieron un auto increíble. ¿Cómo iba a reusarme?-

* * *

><p>Vegeta en tanto ejercía la otra parte del plan…<p>

-¡Bebe conmigo!-

-De acuerdo señor Vegeta-

Vegeta extendió un trago, este tenía una droga que afectaba el hemisferio izquierdo, pronto el habla de Goten sería algo inentendible…

* * *

><p>-Creo que somos una familia muy unida Vegeta-<p>

-Solo espero que tus drogas no dejen estúpido al muchacho-

-Tranquilo, recuerda que es sayayin, además la dosis que le dimos es poquita-

* * *

><p>El momento estelar llegó, Goten se acerco a la mesa de su futura esposa y su familia con micrófono en mano, estaba poniéndose en posición pero resbaló, apenado pero con un deber por delante se metió debajo de la mesa por el micrófono, salió y haciendo un esfuerzo e intentando equilibrarse se hinco frente a su novia…<p>

-ares, yo, iero edirte, e, te caes conmio-

Los presentes lucían confundidos, no entendieron nada de lo que Goten dijo, Goten notó que tampoco se entendió a sí mismo y procedió a sacar el anillo….

-¡No eta!-

Los invitados observaban la escena callados, todo era muy confuso para Goten, se buscó con desesperación la joya y no la encontró, la emoción fue demasiada y…

-¡Qué asco!-

-erdon-

Los padres de Pares tomaron a su hija y dejaron el lugar de inmediato, definitivamente el comportamiento de Goten era demasiada humillación pública…

* * *

><p>-Mujer, ¿Por qué se vomito?-<p>

-jejeje, algunas drogas tienen efectos secundarios-

Los invitados comenzaron a retirarse ante tal escándalo, Goten se quedó triste a unos 3 metros de su vomito…

* * *

><p>-¡Ve a consolarlo!-<p>

-¿Y yo por qué?-

-¡Hazlo Bura!-

Bura se aproximó al joven y le dio una mano, Goten no podía levantarse bien, Bura con trabajo le ayudó a levantarse y lo llevo arriba a la habitación de huéspedes, Goten se recostó en la cama, Bura lo dejó a solas y se dirigió a su habitación, pese a que se sentía increíblemente afortunada, no le sentó bien ver a Goten tan derrotado, más tarde escucho que entraban a su habitación…

* * *

><p>-¿Ya estas dormida Bura?-<p>

-No mamá, no puedo dormir-

-Sabes, tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando que es tiempo de que te desarrolles como sayayin, desde mañana comenzaras a entrenar con tu padre-

-¡No!, de ninguna manera, la última vez que lo intente salí con tres costillas rotas-

-yo puedo convencer a tu padre de que él mismo no te entrene, pero debes convencer a alguien más de que lo haga-

-¿Y a quién demonios puedo pedírselo?-

-A Trunks, a Pan, a Gohan y a Goten-

-Mi hermano no tiene tiempo para entrenar, Pan es muy ruda y no quiero que me rompa la nariz de nuevo, Gohan es mi profesor y no me interesa verlo después de clases y Goten… no creo que quiera-

-Al menos intenta pedírselo a alguien, cualquiera de ellos es mejor que tu padre, piénsalo, sueña bien cariño-

¿Cómo demonios espera que me duerma después de eso? No quiero entrenar, no nací para eso.

La noche fue venciendo a Bura y ella se quedo dormida, al parecer el plan de los Brieff había sido un éxito…


End file.
